Old Drama
Below, you'll see some awesome posts from the old KMRA forums - Many posts have been lost to time, but these posts have been recovered from the depths of the web (and Morty's basement). Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! Wishihadaname Post subject: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Tue Jan 13, 2009 9:24 am Offline as everyone knew may last piece for 3.0 was Chemist! he poped yesterday (xxx xx:xx xx my time) And it was in this week so our Circle! I really cant understand why this happends because i talked to him about that last piece about 3 or 4 days agao! Remember the OOC about Derek? So you should know what on our time and what on Jaded! What ever i think you know what this will bring up again! I really hope Mort will take care of this this time! Atlas Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Tue Jan 13, 2009 6:42 pm Offline Really Harney? :/ Bubblesx Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Tue Jan 13, 2009 9:10 pm Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" Wishihadaname wrote: I really hope Mort will take care of this this time! its a player matter he wont do shit.... Wishihadaname Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Tue Jan 13, 2009 9:54 pm Offline Orc Pawn true! Harney Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Tue Jan 13, 2009 11:51 pm Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" Joined: Mon Jun 02, 2008 8:56 am Posts: 175 My brother told me about 1 hour ago that he had logged on harney last night and killed chemist with a guild mate, going to leave his name out of this because it is not important. I want to apologize first of all that the rotation was broken, and it happened by a member of Jaded Guerillas, I had and still have every intention of honoring the cycle that we have set up and yes, I was upset when I thought our Derek had been taken, I understand completely why you are upset and why you made the post, I probably would've done the same thing in a less polite manner. My twin plays Ocon and Itsbigtackyall but he's fairly new to EQ and doesn't really play with anyone but me. Someone asked him in the guild, who apparently wasnt aware of whose turn it actually was for the mob and he said he would helped, and played Harney and idk who else for the kill. I honestly do feel bad about this Wish, I have no ill feelings towards you and I personally didn't kill the mob although I do take responsibility for it happening. I am going to let Ocon know he doesn't have permission to use my toons for dreadspire mobs without asking me first so this kind of thing doesn't happen again. I hope it works out that you can get Chemist next spawn for your epic. Sincerely, Dan (Harney) Misterscout Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Wed Jan 14, 2009 5:42 am Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" That was very noble of you Harney Wishihadaname Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Wed Jan 14, 2009 11:40 am Offline Orc Pawn First of all i need to say that i was really upset that day and i am positiv astonsihed you put this across so clearly! So after all that i say this is completly relaxed! lets keep on having fun playing see you ingame muffin Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Thu Jan 15, 2009 9:55 pm Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" Well done guys, I've got a lot going on right now but will but raiding like always in a day or two. I'm glad you both too the time too post and worked it out without i get out of proportion. Nice too see everyones intentions remain too keep peace 8-) Dickyj Secrets Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Sun Jan 18, 2009 8:56 am Offline Orc Pawn Joined: Fri Nov 28, 2008 3:07 am Posts: 13 the hell is this? people are ACTUALLY resolving their issues diplomatically? wtf. start drama! I swear the only reason you guys did it is because I was around! Top Profile Bubblesx Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Sun Jan 18, 2009 11:37 am Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" Joined: Tue Apr 08, 2008 8:05 pm Posts: 255 Location: USA Connecticut shit we got caught >.> _________________ Image Top Profile Harney Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Sun Jan 18, 2009 2:59 pm Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" Joined: Mon Jun 02, 2008 8:56 am Posts: 175 I dont know how much longer the rotation is going to last... Pact of Shadow just took Derek Top Profile Secrets Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Sun Jan 18, 2009 11:43 pm Offline Orc Pawn Joined: Fri Nov 28, 2008 3:07 am Posts: 13 Harney wrote: I dont know how much longer the rotation is going to last... Pact of Shadow just took Derek I'll teach you some chinese curse words, but the last person that I taught those words abused them to hell... And the person that taught me also said they taught Mort how to say some very nasty things about peoples' mothers for the Clan of the Raid Addict guild motd... Top Profile bphicke Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Mon Jan 19, 2009 6:39 am Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" Joined: Wed Mar 05, 2008 7:35 pm Posts: 136 Secrets. If you are going to troll the KMRA boards so much, you might as well log in and fix archery. Top Profile Secrets Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Tue Jan 20, 2009 2:43 am Offline Orc Pawn Joined: Fri Nov 28, 2008 3:07 am Posts: 13 bphicke wrote: Secrets. If you are going to troll the KMRA boards so much, you might as well log in and fix archery. i tried to log into the server but its not letting me :( though I can get to svn just fine, is that what you'd rather have me do? fix archery by coding it? i was unaware that i could fix code in game? help plz Top Profile bphicke Post subject: Re: Thank you Harney for breaking rules on Dreadspire! PostPosted: Tue Jan 20, 2009 5:41 am Offline I weild "The Plastic Penis" Joined: Wed Mar 05, 2008 7:35 pm Posts: 136 I don't care how you fix it as long as you do =P